Random Encounter
by sakurablossomhime
Summary: When a random encounter is a that's needed for a start of a wonderful life


The AVALANCHE group and Rufus Shinra and his Turks celebrated and relaxed at the newly renovated Seventh Heaven. Everything was still settling after OMEGA. This was a celebration of life and friends alike, specifically Vincent.

The overall groups had been through so much. Aerith had been brought back… along with his _son_ Sephiroth. At first it had been a shock and Tifa and Cloud took it the hardest, Aerith saying that from the time Sephiroth stepped into Nibelheim, he'd been doomed. It was all a elaborate trap…to cause Sephiroth to snap and seek out Jenova, the false mother. Jenova then took over Sephiroth's body, forcing his soul into the Lifestream well before "he" was "killed" by Cloud. They had slowly accepted it. They also had to slowly accept Aerith's and Sephiroth's apparent relationship from the Lifestream as well. It had been pandemonium but it passed. They were in a better place, they all were.

Vincent Valentine had been found alive to everyone's surprise and relief after Chaos had fought hard against the Planet's Scion. Surprisingly enough, Chaos had not left him completely. The dark gunmen simply stated that the being said he "would be miss dearly", sounding more like a comrade than a body sharing, soul borrowing entity.

Vincent had gotten some odd looks to be sure and some blatant chuckles at his expense from the peanut gallery of Reno and Yuffie, but it was to be expected. He did confirm that all the other demons had returned to the Planet though.

Galian Beast, Hellmasker, and Death Gigas were notably missing from his mind providing blessed silence in it's wake.

Chaos was a lot of things but unmanageable he was not. Vincent Valentine for once he just might be able to move on with his life and find him somewhere to call home and maybe even a mate. Yes, while he was in a stasis of sorts after the final battle and his energy had been expended, Chaos told him a lot of things. He spoke of their longevity, subject that had always been hard for Vincent as her now had friends and seemed to multiply with the addition of the association of the Turks. He had no want to see them grow old and fragile and eventually pass away. Chaos had made a pact with him stating if he found one he loved again, he would mark the individual to them and they would age he aged, never leaving him.

The only two he though that may stand that test of time was Nanaki…and Cloud. He saw how the man _aged-slowly_. If he had to guess, he could promise that was why he still beat around the bush with his feelings for Tifa. Or honestly the boy could have his fancy for someone completely different, he was fickle like that.

Vincent had felt…honored by the offer from Chaos but thought it wasted since he was so certain that he'd never love another. Sure he heart and love was never locked to a specific sex, he hadn't envisioned anyone…except for one person he doubt even noticed him in return.

Tseng sat amongst his Turks and his superior Rufus Shinra to get with the festivities of not dying again. He slowly sipped from his wine glass, noting the wonderful hints of flavor in the beverage that was saving the otherwise uncomfortable evening for him, that is until he noticed a penetrating stare at his person.

Vincent tried to be discrete, his mind going over and over several _scenarios_ that had cropped up into his mind. He had never been so blessedly thankful for his cape which too was a physical manifestation of Chaos but no one really knew. Vincent sat unabashedly staring at Tseng from by the hearth as he drank his own wine glass before him.

Tseng excused himself from the table of Turks, several eyes looking up at him to make sure that all was well, Yuffie barreling into the now empty seat that was by Reno for him to move by the hearth as well into another high back chair across from his would be admirer. Maybe the evening was going to get better?

Vincent tried to hide his smile on seeing the man come over to him. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want him honestly. He had only not pursued because he was unsure of Tseng's own feelings. Vincent was aware that the women were gathering out of the corner of his eye to gossip, no doubt his affairs. Tifa, Aerith, Elena, and even Yuffie Kisaragi had broken away from Reno's advances to find out what he was going to do… with Tseng.

The men were little better, feigning a game of dominoes though their curiosity was palpable. Were they truly that interesting?

Vincent had a idea laced in too many glasses of red vintage wine but didn't care. Tseng didn't seem to care either when he was pulled up by his hand and led away from the prying eyes and nosy ears. As they scaled the stairs there were more than a couple of muffled excited squeals from the women's camp at the bar causing him to chuckle deeply and Tseng simply lift his brow at them in question while still holding his glass and now wine bottle. The men's erupted into cat call whistling and sailor strength curses to which Sephiroth rolled his eyes and Cloud simply laughed at his embarrassment of his uncomforted feeling, because Vincent Valentine was at the end of the day his dad chasing his one time colleague's tail and they all knew it.

Vincent heard the sound traveling with them up the stairs and simply shook his head at their childishness. Before they could enter Vincent's room, Tseng stopped him.

"Were you going to even ask me my thoughts on the matter or were we going on assumption and your friends behavior? " Tseng said a little miffed about the turn of events. Yes he wasn't against this particular action with the man but was he going to talk to him first?

To this scathing comment, Vincent did whirl around, a few walls removed from their drinking making him just a hair more loose in tongue.

"I had every intention of talking to you on my verandah but to get to it, you course must traverse my bedroom. I make no falsification all that I want to do to you, but you've known this since the night I saved you and your subordinate Elena" Vincent had said while backing Tseng up against the adjacent wall now, looming over him with some unknown emotions in his glowing red eyes.

Tseng gasped and instinctively dropped his glass and wine, both were caught by Vincent's hands and set on a hallway table off to the side as he continued to stare at the man. Vincent moved towards him now into the man's space. Tseng smelled so good to him. He knew that they needed to talk or this was going to quickly get out of hand.

Tseng was not naïve to how the man had felt. Back when his son had been still under Jenova's control and broken into shattered , jagged bits of his former self, Vincent had healed him and helped them out of the Sleeping Forest. As he had slept a deep healing sleep, he'd felt undeniable cool yet somehow electrifying lips on his. He'd felt it down to his feet. He didn't know why he didn't show how it made him feel, maybe fear that the man had did it impulsively and for him to show just how it had affected him and it not be reciprocated would have been too much for him to stand. Now though, feeling the heat from Vincent's body and his eyes boring into him, he knew he was not wrong.

Just as Vincent made to withdraw to open up his room that he'd taken to locking to keep certain ninjas at bay, he was grabbed gently by the cape and pulled into a heated kiss. Chaos awoke into Vincent's mind purring like some large cat as Tseng's hands continued to travel down Vincent's shoulders, arms, and finally under the cape find both his hands as his lips worked diligently against the man's own soft chilled pair.

Vincent moaned into the kiss, one of his hand coming up to remove the hair tired from his hair. The weighted sable locks fell heavy on Tseng's shoulder and his back like some silken mantle though which Vincent spears his human fingers. The kiss is broken regrettably but temporarily to gain access to Vincent's room. The door is hastily opened and shut and locked. Both men fumble about with each other, trying to gain more purchase on each other through their clothes. Vincent unclasp his cape and threw it into the king size bed where it draped. Chaos knew what Vincent was doing. He was setting them both up to touch the Turk. Tseng likewise shuck his suit coat and tie, leaving them along the back of a desk chair. Vincent was disarming and now so was Tseng, them claiming kisses from each other as they went. Finally Vincent removed his boots with protective armor and his clawed gauntlet. The hand underneath was back to being unmarred as it had been before Hojo due to Chaos revitalization of his body after OMEGA. Once the last articles of clothes were gone from both men, they both collapsed on Vincent's surprisingly warm and non slipping cape. Tseng would have to think on that later once the owner wasn't totally dominating him.

Vincent was everywhere. He was along Tseng's neck, shoulders, and the tender spots behind his ears with kisses and nips. Vincent began to kiss down Tseng's chest only to worry a nipple as he came along it-with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

Tseng was besides himself in arousal. Vincent had thoroughly attacked his neck, kissing and nibbling as he wanted along the way. He also nibble on his shoulder and his eat lobes, causing him to gasp out and moan at the strangely wonderful feeling. Vincent had moved towards his flattened dusty rose color nipples that he worried. The arousal shot straight down from his chest he swore to his lower belly below his navel. He was absolutely shaking badly with want, his own column of need long ago had risen with Vincent's treatment. He could not believe that he was being this…docile and submissive. He conceded that it felt glorious at Vincent's hands though. Just as he was in further musing, his mind blanked as a warm cavern engulfed him to the root.

Tseng moaned so pitifully. I was so hot in inviting! His hands immediately found purchase in Vincent's hair as he removed the bandanna from his hair. Vincent allowed him to guide him as he saw fit initially along his length. While he was caught up in the feeling of it, Vincent had lubricated his fingers and sought Tseng's entry. On his draw back he noted his target. He circled the opening three times before dipping into the savory hot depths. Tseng's eyes shot open when felt Vincent questing his entry. He was wary. He had never bottomed but he would not deny the man and doubted he would hurt him. So once Vincent's finger finally entered into him, he cried out brokenly at the strange sensation. Soon a second finger joined and was thrusting on and out, reaching but not quite. Tseng was close to his orgasm from the treatment of Vincent's mouth and the sensation below. Tseng yelped and attempted to grind down on the fingers inside as Vincent found his special bundle of nerves finally and worked it over and over again. A third finger was added and more speed. With him taking the fingers in his ass and Vincent taking him in his mouth, Tseng threw his head back crying out in a half muffled Wutaian curses, eyes dilated and glassy, came at the back of Vincent's throat where he swallowed up every drop he could. Vincent looked up at Tseng. Even in the low light, Tseng was absolutely beautiful. He had completely elongated on the bed, as if he were completely relaxed. Though his eyes were closed and his breathing was hard, he was just in recovery was indicative of the full blown blush he sported along his long, mildly muscled body. He looked absolutely amazing. Vincent idly thought oh well…time to wreck him.

Vincent lubes up himself and while Tseng was still prepared and feeling his aftereffects, he slowly began to push in, having readjusted the man and wrapped his legs around him. Tseng's blush was hotter than it had been. He moaned out his own thoughts and feelings. Vincent was not a small man in no way. It took a time for him finally be seated within Tseng. Vincent gave Tseng all the time he needed to become accustomed to his girth. Finally with a grunt and some squirming, Vincent knew that Tseng was ready. He withdrew from the scalding heat causing Tseng to hold tightly to the man and cry out as Vincent surged forward and began to set a fast, deep pace. Tseng was just trying to breathe. He felt like he was going to burn from the inside out and his sound level, Leviathan's scale, was out of control! Vincent adjusted his angle again and struck that little bundle of nerves again. Tseng actually screamed, _he never screamed!_ He was scratching and scrabbling all over Vincent to gain more purchase as Vincent continued to pound that spot in his body causing him to see colors of the vivid variety. He's moaning hard and crying out loud at each stab to it. Vincent feels him tighten up on him. He again half sobs half moans Wutaian and with three more passes to his prostate, he's coming undone. Vincent speeds up flipping him over on his stomach and fucks him out and out like a animal through his orgasm, to which Tseng's penis is trying to weakly respond to again. Vincent is draped over his back rutting him useless. He pulls him into his lap and bounces him against his chest. By now Tseng's sensitive penis is hard against its own good but with a few more aggressive thrust and both Vincent and he are thrown over the precipice of ecstasy.

They both have collapsed on the cape. Vincent is absolutely humming in energy from his own body and from Chaos from the cape. Tseng is looking absolutely depraved as he should. It is a good on him fir Vincent's eyes only. Vincent quickly pulls the covers aside and maneuvers them under the sheets. He r reaches his nightstand for body wipes and cleans Tseng and himself the best he can.

He looks at the man who has went into a deep sleep.

"Informative talk" he says with a smirk, leaning over to capture his lips again in his sleep, only to follow the man's process shortly after himself.

The next day found them still within each other's arms. Vincent waited for either one to regret their decision but it never came. What did happen was Vincent fucking a overwhelmed Tseng at the vanity in the bathroom. Vincent simply needed to slide in since he was still moist and stretched from yesterday. The feeling seemed more accurate and Vincent set short deep strokes within Tseng that struck true on the first time, leaving him bent at the waist, pushing back into Vincent as he thrust in. It felt so good Tseng could produce no words though his mouth worked and his eyes were slammed shut at the stimulus.

Vincent set him on fire by bending over and down by his ear, grabbing his chin angling towards the mirror's reflection saying casually though strained by the heat of the moment "Open your eyes my koi! Watch Tseng, as I make you lose your control in the mirror; watch yourself come."

And so he did. He fell apart magnificently. It had been the single most hottest thing asked of him sexually.

They did finally bathe properly, not that it did a lot of good. They took their love of each other to the verandah. It was large enough for elicit affairs and that's exactly what it got. Tseng was spread out on the edge of Vincent's table like a banquet, dark hair lifting with the wind occasionally, a knee in each of Vincent's hands as he wore out Tseng again, the poor man having thrown his arm over his eyes and other over his mouth to muffle the exceedingly loud noises that want to escape his mouth but egg on Vincent's overall behavior.

Later that morning saw them officially cleaned and now facing each other…to talk. It seemed such a mundane task now after what they'd both done-wanted to still do. Vincent Valentine needed to know that this wasn't just a fling. He wanted this forever and they'd came into this very unorthodox. What was that anymore in this world? He knew for fact that he had grandchildren, yes plural, on the way and neither Sephiroth nor Aerith were rushing towards marriage. The circumstances were different though. He would lose Tseng to time if Tseng didn't agree. The children were different. They were like him and would age slowly. Tseng would not. He continue death's march and then in a blink of a eye be gone. He knew that his feelings for him were true. He'd been untrue. Tseng was destined to get his heart just as he'd had his body.

Vincent felt the hand on his knee bringing him to the present.

"You can tell me what it is, I will not judge" Tseng had said.

Vincent was so afraid of what would happen from now, he truly was. He knew physical didn't necessarily mean emotional love. He swallowed once then twice and told Chaos if his promise if he found his special one.

All was silent for a moment and all Vincent could hear was his heart in his ears though his face wouldn't betray it.

"If I didn't care for you truly you silly enigma, I would never have laid with you, no matter who you were, what you've done for me, or what you look like" Tseng chuckle deeply at the end of his sentence but sobered. "I would be honored to be with you and only you until the end of the world" he said looking at Vincent with genuine love in his eyes. He was a male of few words as well and his soon to be mate.

After a wonderful wedding given by Rufus Shinra for Tseng and Vincent's nuptials, both groups now solidified more than ever. More couplings cropped up with Rufus Shinra and Cloud Strife being a thing. Tifa and Rude, and Reno Sinclair and Yuffie Kisaragi dating. Sephiroth and Aerith had announced Vincent's pending grandchildren, a boy and a girl. To everyone's surprise a month or so later…Vincent and Tseng had their own history breaking announcement. Tseng was pregnant. It seemed that Chaos had given more than just longevity to the male in mating him. He had given them a way to reproduce their _**own**_ children from Tseng's body. Tseng had been terrified but after seeing the unbridled joy on Vincent's face…he'd never ever saw it on the man. So with shattered male pride but a great deal of love for Vincent in his heart, he carried and _delivered_ Lysates, or Lulu to term, as she wailed out her displeasure of expulsion. Vincent was hooked on his doppelganger daughter who had his own dark hair and carmine eyes. She was a beautiful child and Vincent could not ask for nothing more.

Vincent Valentine was for once happy he'd taken his chance to see where the road would lead. He was thankful for Chaos's tinkering and involvement. He was thankful for Tseng's love everyday as he made this long life worth living. He was thankful for Chaos and Tseng for without them he would never of had his sweet Lulu. She was a beautiful child and would be a strong woman one day with his rearing. These were the pieces of life he was missing. And to think that it started with a random encounter that _did_ lead to more, a lifetime of more.


End file.
